Forum:Some More Suggestions
#Gates #Drawbridges #Medics #Food Warehouses for the soldiers when they get hungry (Make it so they would get hungry first) #Wall mountable ballistas (right click on them and you enter into their interface like you were riding on a horse you aim with the mouse (movement would be limited and when you left click (or right click) if fires using missiles that you have in a chest beside it.) This would be my favriote feature if they added it. #Movable Ballistic weapons for sieges. #Battering rams (They would only work on gates) #NPC Engineers to work your ballista launchers #Boat ballistas #Men with fixed spears(if it’s possible) #Fixed spears #Palisades (spiked poles you can place on the ground when enemys run into to them they get hurt and slow down like it was a web. Friends would just be slowed down.)(there would be Gondor ones and Mordor ones) #Being able to assign different missions to different groups (For example: Archers stand on wall and fire, cavalry follow you, archer cavalry fire at troops while staying out of the way, and swordsmen wait for a attack by the castle) #Being able to assign patrol paths to soldiers(they would follow it until they saw a bad guy and then they could leave it but once they killed the bad guy they would come back to their patrol path) #Farmers go inside to a house when it’s raining or when its dark(you can assign their home.) #When they add the Quest system a way to erase parts of the terrian so buildings could generate. This way if the person had something there they wouldn't have to replace it but if somebody used the travel point and wanted to erase it so they could find the building. Maybe its not possible but it would be cool. #A way to start your own village when your reputation is high enough were you can get free resources and soldiers free of charge but you have to wait for them to grow up. Maybe you have to feed them to or else they will strike. Special Elf Friend (talk) 15:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) 1. Good idea. 2. Good idea. 3. Isn't that role played by banner bearers? 4. Unnecessary, the soldiers carry food with them. 5/6. Great idea, and I believe siege gear like this is planned. 7. Good idea. 8. Good idea. 9. Unnecessary. 10/11. Like spikes? 12. Good idea. 13/14. Great ideas. 15/16. Unnecessary. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 15:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Unthrowable spears would be a better term. Sorry for confusing you. Special Elf Friend (talk) 15:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) As stated in the FAQ, better mob behavior/squads/patrol routes would be far to hard to code. Many of your other ideas would also require difficult AI coding (the AI is the most difficult part on coding). But I like your idea, that NPCs take shelter in the rain or night, but only for non-hired NPCs. Sinthoniel (talk) 20:57, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I just changed the bulleted list to a numbered list, for consistency with Gen. Grievous' numbered list. Those are some good suggestions you have there; this mod really could do with some better ways to make gates and more siege equipment. Glflegolas (talk) 18:48, September 10, 2014 (UTC)